


You Look Good in My Hat

by baeconandeggs, sdupree4403



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdupree4403/pseuds/sdupree4403
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been roommates and the very best ofbrosfor far too long. Chanyeol wants so much more, and Baekhyun wants to get into Chanyeol’s pants every time he sees him in a snapback.





	You Look Good in My Hat

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE044  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This was such a fun prompt, and I was immediately drawn to it. However, the actual writing process was torturous. I couldn’t get the words to flow this year, so I’m sorry if it seems rushed. I hope I did the prompter justice! Thanks to whoever you are for such a funny idea!

Chanyeol quietly hummed the lyrics of Radiohead’s “Creep” while he plucked out the melody on his guitar, opening his eyes to glance at the digital clock on the bookshelf in the corner. The corners of his eyes crinkled as his lips pursed together and rose into a smile. He tapped his feet on the floor in excitement as he broke rhythm and strummed all the chords at once. “Hamchi!” he yelled in the direction of the hamster cage on the table, “He’s coming soon!” 

Standing up, he racked his guitar and grabbed a hoodie from his closet. Pulling the black material over his head, Chanyeol’s head emerged, hair unruly and eyes slightly glazed over from a lazy day of playing video games, watching YouTube, and working on his music. He shook his hair out in front of the mirror like a dog fresh out of the bath to tame it back into place, and then patted down the fluffy, stray strands. Proud of the face in the mirror, Chanyeol shot his reflection two finger guns and a wink. 

He shuffled over to Hamchi’s cage, sweater paws flapping, and cooed at the tiny creature scampering back and forth. Bending down to look at his pet at eye level, Chanyeol opened the little door and reached through the wires to tickle behind the hamster’s ears. “Baekhyunnie is coming home soon, Hamchi, and then maybe we’ll have to leave you. I’m sorry if we do, and I’ll miss you so, so much, but we’ll come back. I want to take him bowling. I want to show him my new tricks.”

Looking at the digital clock once again, Chanyeol smiled. “Any minute now,” he said cheerfully, dragging one large finger from the hamster’s head to his tail. At that same moment, the front door beeped along to the beat of the six digit key code being entered. Chanyeol hopped up and down as he carefully closed the cage. “And he’s here!” he exclaimed before bounding toward the door just as the door slammed behind his roommate toeing off his shoes. 

“Baekhyunnie!” he cried, reaching out to take the other man’s bag as Baekhyun unzipped the thick, oversized jacket he was wearing. 

“Hey, Yeol,” answered Baekhyun. He pulled the jacket off his shoulders but left it resting in the crooks of his elbows. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun sighed, lifted the snapback off his head, and flipped the bangs hanging across his forehead before replacing it backwards. 

Chanyeol’s eyes scanned the other man from top to bottom. “Is that my jacket?” he asked as he followed Baekhyun through the hallway and into the living room. 

Jacket still in tact, Baekhyun collapsed face first onto the sofa. With the side of his face smashed into the cushions, he replied, “Yeah. It was colder than I thought when I first left this morning. I was already running late, so I had to come back quickly, and this was the warmest thing on the coatrack.” He shuffled his feet and burrowed them under the throw pillows at the end of the sofa before adding, “That’s okay, right?” 

“Yeah, no, of course!” stuttered Chanyeol. “Of course that’s fine.” He set the bag on the desk and settled on the arm of the sofa near Baekhyun’s buried feet. “How was work?” he asked. 

“Ugh,” replied Baekhyun. “God, it was terrible.” He lifted himself up onto his forearms and flipped himself over. He snuggled deeper into the jacket that enveloped him. “I didn’t know it was possible for that many people to not how to troubleshoot their own fucking phones. The number of times I had to walk stuck up ahjummas through restarting their phones by just pressing the home screen and the lock button is unbelievable.” 

Frowning, Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s feet, clothed in Chopper socks from _One Piece_ , and pulled them into his lap. “Sorry, Baek. That really sucks,” he said. 

“I know it does,” agreed Baekhyun as he wriggled his toes. “And now I’m too tired to do anything for the rest of my life,” he added dramatically. 

As Chanyeol tugged on the hollow parts of Baekhyun’s socks that had slipped past his toes, his roommate continued on with an explanation of all the things that had bothered him at work that day. The longer Baekhyun complained, the deeper Chanyeol’s heart sank. He hated hearing that Baekhyun had felt so much frustration. In fact, he had always hated hearing about Baekhyun feeling any sort of negative emotion. In a perfect world, his Baekhyunnie would only feel things like happiness and joy and affection and never experience anything like fatigue or annoyance or hurt. Especially not hurt. If Baekhyun ever came home complaining about feeling hurt, Chanyeol would probably cry. He was just too good and nice and funny and cute to deserve any form of pain. Of that Chanyeol was sure. 

Baekhyun prattled on while Chanyeol listened and nodded along with the other man’s story. Lips in full pout and eyes poised in concern to demonstrate how disappointed he was that Baekhyun had been disappointed, Chanyeol waited for him to reach a lull in his storytelling. 

“Do you want to go out to get your mind off of it all? I was thinking maybe we could go bowling or something.” Chanyeol’s eyes scanned the other man’s face, lingering for just a moment on Baekhyun’s ever-expressive eyes and sulky lips before flicking back up to the snapback resting backwards atop his dark bangs. “Or do you just want to stay in?” he added, hoping Baekhyun would choose the first suggestion. Chanyeol had been itching to get to the alley to practice the curveball technique he had spent a few hours studying on YouTube that afternoon, and Baekhyun had long been his go-to bowling buddy. However, his roommate’s general state of mind left Chanyeol willing to do anything to brighten Baekhyun’s mood. 

Baekhyun arched his back and stretched his arms before answering. “I think I’m in for the night,” he said. “I know we talked about going bowling this morning, but I don’t think I have it in me. Sorry, Yeol,” he added, biting his bottom lip and curling the upper in a look of apology. 

Chanyeol shook his head rapidly and widened his eyes after seeing the other man’s look of sincere regret. “No, no, Baekhyunnie! It’s fine!” he assured. “You’ve had a bad day. I’m totally okay with staying in if that’s what you need.” 

“You sure?” asked Baekhyun, lower lip still trapped between his teeth and eyebrow raised in question. 

Chanyeol’s mouth went dry. He swallowed as the simple word _cute_ flashed through his mind. “Positive,” he answered. “Let’s just stay in tonight.” 

Baekhyun’s bow shaped lips curved back into a rectangle, and he beamed the brightest smile. “You’re the best, Yeol,” he said. 

Chanyeol’s cheeks were dusted with a deep shade of pink when he patted Baekhyun’s calves. Eyes darting around the room and desperately avoiding Baekhyun’s own, Chanyeol shrugged off the compliment and instead said, “What do you want for dinner?” 

Baekhyun took advantage of Chanyeol’s distraction. He lifted his foot and gently nudged Chanyeol’s chin with his toes. “Yeol,” he teased, “Why are you blushing?” Baekhyun pursed his lips in a smirk when the other stuttered in response. 

“I’m not blushing,” whined Chanyeol as he batted the foot away and made a face of disgust. “And you didn’t answer my question,” he added. “What are we eating tonight?” 

Baekhyun stared at him with a look of pure incredulousness. “Bro,” he insisted. “You’re so blushing.” Chanyeol continued to avoid eye contact, so Baekhyun smirked mischievously and asked, “Am I making you all hot and bothered?” Running his toes gently along the other man’s chest, he added in a drawn out whisper, “Bro?” 

Chanyeol flushed an even more vivid shade of red and threw Baekhyun’s legs off of himself as he quickly stood up. “Shut up,” he said, trying his hardest to play off his flustered state as he marched toward the kitchen to filter through the refrigerator in search of something to cook for dinner. 

Chuckling, Baekhyun rose onto his knees on the couch. Turning around, he faced the back of the furniture and watched Chanyeol with his chin resting in clasped hands and his elbows propped against the couch back. “Deny, deny, deny, Yeol,” he said. “You’ll come around soon enough, and when that happens, my offer still stands.” 

Being sure to not show his face to the other man, Chanyeol gulped once again and, speaking in a hesitant voice, said, “Baekhyunnie, I don’t know how you came up with your _Bro Code_ , but normal _bros_ do _not_ suck each other off.” 

Baekhyun tapped his chin and hummed as he made a show of mulling over the other’s words while he waited for Chanyeol to regain enough composure to look at him. When he finally felt Chanyeol’s eyes settle on his own, Baekhyun’s expression practically glowed with challenge. “But, Yeol, I don’t think _normal_ bros look at each other the way you’re always looking at me.”

Chanyeol blanched as Baekhyun slowly stood up, shrugged off the jacket, and started to approach. “And…” Baekhyun trailed off as he licked his lips and took measured steps to cross the small kitchen, never breaking eye contact. Chanyeol gulped in wonder over what Baekhyun would say and do next when the other man finally stood directly in front of him. As Chanyeol watched Baekhyun draw nearer, the word _hot_ flashed like a siren through his mind. 

When he arrived at his destination, Baekhyun stood so close that he was forced to tilt his head up while Chanyeol was forced to look down. Baekhyun craned his neck up and invaded so much of Chanyeol’s personal space that Chanyeol could feel warm puffs of air every time Baekhyun exhaled, and then he whispered, “And…” Chanyeol, fully aware that a mere twitch on either man’s end would connect their lips, stood frozen still in anticipation of what was to come next. In the same hushed, sensual, teasing tone, Baekhyun repeated, “And _normal_ bros don’t…” Chanyeol’s breath hitched and heartbeat escalated when Baekhyun paused yet again without completing the thought. 

Then, just as quick as a hummingbird suddenly changing direction, Baekhyun’s hand shot up to tweak at Chanyeol’s ear, and his tone switched to playful as he teased, “ _Normal_ bros don’t have a child together, and we have Hamchi.” With that, Baekhyun burst into laughter, placed his snapback on Chanyeol’s head, and said, “I’m hopping in the shower. Let’s just order pizza for dinner. I want Hawaiian.”

Chanyeol was left standing alone in the kitchen, mouth agape, palms sweaty, and heart beating far too quickly for his own liking as his devilishly cute roommate danced his way through their apartment and into the bathroom. Left with naught but his own mind, Chanyeol shook his head back and forth to clear it. “I’m definitely not a normal bro,” he muttered before he sighed and grabbed his phone to call for their pizza. 

When Baekhyun emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, he was clad in his usual post-shower attire of absolutely nothing but a damp towel across his shoulders as he walked through the tiny apartment to reach the wardrobe. As he passed by Chanyeol sitting on the sofa, he removed the towel from around his neck to snap it against the back of Chanyeol’s head. “Did you order the pizza, bro?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and rubbed the spot that Baekhyun’s towel had abused. “Yeah,” he answered. “I got one Hawaiian and one pepperoni,” he added letting his eyes wander to the view of Baekhyun’s backside silhouetted by the streetlights pouring in through the open window as he took his time looking through the wardrobe for something to wear. 

“Perfect!” said Baekhyun wriggling his naked butt into a pair of his own baggy sweatpants foregoing underwear as usual. He grabbed a hoodie from Chanyeol’s side of the wardrobe and pulled it over his head to complete his look of adorably comfortable in oversized clothes. 

Chanyeol, still watching Baekhyun get dressed, said, “That’s my hoodie.” 

“I know. It’s okay,” Baekhyun answered. Chanyeol rolled his eyes again as Baekhyun walked over and continued, “I’m going downstairs to grab some beer to go with the pizza. Do you want anything?” 

Standing up to join, Chanyeol said, “I want Asahi. I’ll come with you and help you carry.” 

Baekhyun gently pushed Chanyeol backed down onto the sofa and said, “No, I’ll be okay. You stay here in case the pizza comes.” Chanyeol’s eyes traveled up the body of the man standing directly in front of him until he met Baekhyun’s kind and twinkling gaze. Baekhyun smirked as he reached forward to remove his own snapback from Chanyeol’s head. With a rarely seen but always appreciated tenderness, he ran his fingers, warm from the shower, through Chanyeol’s unruly hair before replacing the cap. “You look good in my hat, bro,” he said. 

Chanyeol blushed yet again, and his eyes twinkled as his lips involuntarily pressed into a tight smile. Rolling his eyes, and swatting Baekhyun’s hand away from his head, he replied, “And you look good in my clothes.” 

Wriggling his eyebrows as he backed away and toward the door, Baekhyun smirked. “And as I’ve said before, I’d look even better if you would just give in and take them off of me already.” He blew an exaggerated kiss as he backed out of the door, leaving Chanyeol behind to scoff at Baekhyun’s blatancy and cope with the direct temptation. 

Chanyeol blew air through his lips loudly before shouting, “Hamchi!” and running over to the hamster’s cage. “Your other daddy is ridiculous,” he added. “Baekhyunnie knows that he’s hot, and he _knows_ that I know that he’s hot, and he won’t leave me alone about it.” Chanyeol gently stroked the bars of the cage as he continued on, “Should I give in, Hamchi? Should I just say, ‘yes?’ He says he wants it too, but what if it really is just a joke? Baekhyunnie is always playing jokes, right, buddy?”

Although the hamster ignored the man’s question to simply root through the wood chip filings at the bottom of the cage instead of answering, Chanyeol was unfazed. “Or,” he exclaimed, eyes widened in realization, “He’s not joking, and I act on my feelings like he keeps asking me to, and then things get weird because he doesn’t _really_ want me the way I want him. Baekhyunnie has been single for almost as long as I have, so he could just want sex.” 

Pouting, Chanyeol reached into the small bag of hamster treats and passed one to his pet. The little animal’s cheeks bulged, and its eyes darted back and forth as it nibbled on the treat. Chanyeol let out a long sigh, placed the treat bag back on the shelf, and collapsed on the couch where Baekhyun had lain earlier. He threw an arm across his face to hide, sighed again, and said, “I really don’t know what to do, Hamchi.” 

Chanyeol had finally quieted his tired mind enough to drift toward the edge of dozing off when the buzz of doorbell filled the apartment. After greeting the deliveryman and paying for the pizza, he grabbed some napkins from the kitchen and set up the floor table in front of the couch. Glancing at the door to make sure Baekhyun wouldn’t catch him in the act, Chanyeol quickly opened the pizza box, nabbed the crispiest chunk of ham, and popped it into his mouth. Humming in contentment, he turned once again to the hamster to make his request. “Don’t tell Baekhyunnie I opened the box, Hamchi. He’s going to want to do his grand reveal thing.”

The door’s keypad beeped once again, and, just as he had an hour before, Chanyeol ran to greet Baekhyun and help him with the CU bags. Baekhyun passed one plastic bag full of canned beer to Chanyeol. “It’s here!” he exclaimed with the widest of smiles as soon as he caught sight of the box on the table. Whipping his head in Chanyeol’s direction and paralyzing Chanyeol with pleading eyes, he asked, “You didn’t open the box, right, Yeol?” 

Chanyeol rubbed the back of his head but gave no tell as he stared right into Baekhyun’s eyes and said, “Of course not!” 

“Thanks, bro,” smiled Baekhyun. He opened the refrigerator and started unloading the second bag of beer. “That means we can do the routine right,” he said, nodding his head in an all too official manner. Once the extra beers were sufficiently stored in a manner that would keep them cool until they were ready for rounds three and four, Baekhyun pulled a smaller, bright pink bag out of the convenience store bag. With a familiar tease in his smile, he turned to Chanyeol again, filled his voice with a sickeningly sweet cuteness, and said, “I got you a surprise, Yeol.” 

Noticing the pink bag, Chanyeol let out a “Whoop!” and surged forward. “Baskin Robbins!” he shouted. He squeezed Baekhyun in a too tight hug and bounced on his feet. “Thanks, Baekhyunnie!” he beamed. “What flavors did you get?” 

Baekhyun smiled fondly at Chanyeol’s excitement as his adult roommate acted like a small child at the prospect of ice cream after dinner. Shaking his head as he placed the bag in the freezer, he said, “Strawberry for me, and Cotton Candy and Shooting Star for you.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled in happiness as he cinched his lips in a tight smile. Locking eyes with Baekhyun who still looked both strikingly adorable and unnervingly sexy in just loungewear and a snapback, Chanyeol returned Baekhyun’s look of fondness and repeated, “Thanks again, bro.” They both paused for a moment when Baekhyun didn’t respond aside from a slight nod of the head. “Come on. Let’s do the routine,” Chanyeol said, gesturing toward the pizza and beer now waiting together on the table, but not without registering the way Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed pink when Chanyeol had addressed him as _bro_. Chanyeol wasn’t accustomed to using the term, but if calling Baekhyun by such a word could render him silent and affected in some way, well, then he definitely wouldn’t forget that anytime soon. 

Affected as he was by the “b” word moments before, by the time the Baekhyun had followed Chanyeol the four or so steps it took to cross their apartment, he was back to his normal self. Smacking Chanyeol’s ass as he pushed past him to claim the floor seat with the easiest access to the pizza, Baekhyun began the routine. As Chanyeol sat down across the table, Baekhyun began to sing in an alarming accurate impression of Spongebob, “Hawaiian pizza—drumroll, Yeol,” he paused to order. Chanyeol acquiesced immediately and began to pound out a beat on the table between them as Baekhyun continued, “—is the pizza for you and me!” Finishing the final notes with a perfect falsetto, he dramatically opened the box with a flourish and the statement, “And now, we feast.” 

As always, Chanyeol sat back and smiled fondly at Baekhyun’s antics. The ache in his chest grew even stronger as Baekhyun unwittingly performed a tiny happy dance once the pizza was revealed. Baekhyun, oblivious to Chanyeol’s stare, reached for a slice, pulling up as the melted cheese of his chosen slice clung to its family by narrow threads much like the aliens in the _Toy Story_ claw machine. Chanyeol popped open a can of Carlsburg and handed it to Baekhyun before opening his own beer as well. “What?” asked Baekhyun with his mouth full when he finally noticed Chanyeol’s attention. Nudging Chanyeol’s legs with his socked foot under the table, he asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Chanyeol shook his head back and forth and grabbed a slice of pizza. “You’re just cute.” Taking a bite of his pizza, he looked up and at Baekhyun over the top of his slice and added, “Bro,” to his former comment. 

Baekhyun’s lips parted into a tiny O as the hand holding his slice of pizza froze in the air, and his foot immediately stopped caressing Chanyeol’s calve under the table. Blinking rapidly as he regained his composure, Baekhyun swallowed. A smirk formed on his face, he narrowed his eyes, and he challenged, “Say that again.” 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to still completely as Baekhyun stared at him innocently from underneath the bill of his snapback while his foot traced up the inseam of Chanyeol’s Adidas track pants. Gulping in resolve, Chanyeol willed his legs to keep from snapping shut. He leaned back against the sofa in attempted nonchalance, raised his eyebrows twice, and said, “You’re cute, _bro_ ,” making sure to lower his voice on the last word. 

Baekhyun didn’t flinch, nor did his foot falter, yet Chanyeol did not miss the way his nostrils flared with a sharp inhale of breath. Remaining calm, Baekhyun maintained his look of innocence and took another bite of his pizza as he inched his food even higher and grazed it against a certain part of Chanyeol that none of his _bros_ had ever touched before. Chanyeol let loose the most miniscule of whines as Baekhyun gently pressed against his package. As soon as the sound left Chanyeol’s throat, Baekhyun withdrew his foot completely, shifted to cross his legs, and smiled as if the whole exchange hadn’t happened at all. “This pizza is good, eh?” he asked without any regard to the state in which he had left his roommate. 

Chanyeol choked back his thoughts, cleared his throat, willed his blood to stop rushing south, pursed his lips in a pained smile, and responded, “Yeah, it’s pretty dope,” while nodding his head in agreement.

Baekhyun continued pretending he hadn’t just rested his foot against Chanyeol’s dick and simply launched into another conversation after taking a sip of his beer. “So what’s the plan for tonight? Movie? A little Battleground?” 

Still attempting to control his budding erection, Chanyeol looked around the room before answering. “I’m up for anything really,” he said. 

“You mentioned bowling earlier, yeah?” asked Baekhyun as he reached for the piece of pineapple that had fallen off his second slice and popped it into his mouth. 

“Mmhmm,” mumbled Chanyeol while chewing. Smacking his lips as he swallowed, he creased his eyebrows in question and said, “But you said you wanted to stay in, so I’m really okay with that. We don’t have to go out.” 

“Oh yeah, no, I definitely want to stay in,” assured Baekhyun, speaking through the mouthful of pizza. “I was thinking a Wii Bowling tournament. Thoughts?” he asked wriggling his eyebrows and smiling with an expression of pure cheek. 

Eyes darting away from Baekhyun’s face because he just couldn’t handle how attracted he was to him in that moment, Chanyeol blushed slightly and nodded his head. Wiping his mouth with one of the napkins on the table, he agreed, “That sounds great.” Trying to be less obvious, he added, “I’ve been studying some techniques today while you were at work.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Baekhyun. “You think you’re going to beat me?” he teased. 

Rolling his eyes at Baekhyun’s confidence, Chanyeol’s competitiveness kicked in, and he responded, “We’ll see,” he challenged. 

Still taunting, Baekhyun quipped back, “You might have the upper hand at the actual alley, Park, but we both know I can’t be beat when it’s virtual.” He waved his hands in Chanyeol’s face and said, “These hands aren’t just pretty, bro. They can work all sorts of magic.” Baekhyun threw in a wink for extra emphasis just in case Chanyeol somehow didn’t catch the double entendre. 

Chanyeol sighed and rolled his eyes again. “You are ridiculous,” he stated, shaking his head to simply return to focusing on his dinner. 

Baekhyun’s face lit up into that same joyful eye smile of which Chanyeol was so fond as he chuckled and, with zero reservation, said, “But you love me, right bro?” 

Chanyeol blushed even more than before and stared at the pizza box on the table before responding. Taking a moment to catch his breath, and flashing back to all the times they spent together in university with Chanyeol pining over his best friend, and then rushing through the memories of them deciding to get a place together since rent in Seoul was so high, Chanyeol steeled himself to do what he had been too reserved to do for years now. Looking up from where his head was slightly bowed, Chanyeol locked eyes with Baekhyun and said, with an overwhelmingly gentle affection in his voice, “More than you know, Baekhyunnie.” 

The playful and teasing composure that had previously consumed Baekhyun immediately dissipated, and Chanyeol watched as he blinked repeatedly and his cheeks colored. With his lips parted and surprise written across his face underneath his snapback, Baekhyun simply said, “Oh,” quietly. 

The two stared at each other for an uncomfortably long time before Chanyeol leaned back against the sofa behind him and covered his face with both hands. Groaning slightly and with his eyes squeezed shut, he said, “Please pretend I never said that.” 

With his eyes shut tight, Chanyeol didn’t catch Baekhyun crawling from the other side of the table to kneel next to him, but he did register the light touch on his chin. He opened his eyes to see Baekhyun’s face directly in front of his own, much like it had been when they were standing in the living room earlier, but this time there was no trace of challenge or tease. Instead, Baekhyun was looking at him with nothing short of sincerity and adoration. Voice audible at only the level of a whisper, Baekhyun gently stroked his thumb across Chanyeol’s jaw and said, “I’d rather not.” 

Looking up and into Baekhyun’s eyes, Chanyeol swallowed again and pleaded, “Please don’t be playing with me right now.” 

Baekhyun stared back at him as he threw one leg over Chanyeol’s lap to straddle him and said, “Yeol, I haven’t been playing for months.” Reaching up with his left hand, he took off his snapback and replaced it on his head backwards, so he could lean in even closer. 

Chanyeol sighed and shook his head slightly, “Baek, I know you’re serious about the whole friends with benefits proposal, but I don’t want that.” Letting his hands grip at Baekhyun’s hips, he added, with more than a hint of desperation in both his voice and eyes, “I want so much _more_ than that.” 

Baekhyun simply chuckled, cupped Chanyeol’s face tighter, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. He pulled back, stared at Chanyeol, and said, “Yeol, I never said I wanted that friends with benefits bullshit.” He took that moment to break the serene mood to boop Chanyeol on the nose. “I clearly remember saying we could be _brofriends_ ,” he added. 

Confusion swirling in his eyes as he tried to process Baekhyun’s affectionate actions with his absurd words, Chanyeol pushed him away slightly, and said, “That’s not a thing, Baekhyun. I want a real relationship with you.”

Baekhyun, ever the stubborn one and never the one to be told “no,” leaned back in and said, “I know it’s not a thing, Yeol, but we can make it a thing. I don’t want to be your normal boyfriend,” he said, face crinkling in distaste. “I want a relationship with you too, but I think what he have is too special for normal people labels. A _brofriend_ just means we’re even closer than normal boyfriends. We’ve basically been dating for years, so being brofriends means we can skip all the bullshit dating stuff. It’s a stronger relationship,” he finished in a manner that suggested this was an obvious fact to everyone in the world and not just some concept unique to his own conscience. 

Chanyeol laughed aloud both at Baekhyun’s confident explanation and out of realization that he reciprocated all of his feelings. Stilling his laughter with a toothy grin, he smiled directly at the man who was sitting in his lap and cradling his face and asked, “Baekhyunnie, will you be my _brofriend_?” 

Instead of answering right away, Baekhyun simply leaned in again, but this time, he kissed Chanyeol squarely on the lips. Pulling back, he nodded his head and agreement and said, “Of course.” He smiled back at a dazed Chanyeol before kissing him again but deeper and more intensely than before. 

Chanyeol’s hands gripped Baekhyun’s hips even tighter as he returned the kiss, tilting his head to go at it from an easier angle. When Baekhyun introduced his tongue, Chanyeol involuntarily smiled in response, and that quickly turned into a chuckle. Deterred and moderately offended, Baekhyun pulled back and dropped his hands from where they had been tangle in Chanyeol’s hair. “What?” he asked incredulously. “Is there something funny about making out with me?” 

Gently pulling Baekhyun back in, Chanyeol continued to chuckle as he shook his head, nuzzling his nose against Baekhyun’s own. “No, no,” he assured. “You are an _incredible_ kisser. It’s just that you taste like pineapple,” Chanyeol said, before he took the initiative and pecked Baekhyun’s pout. 

When Chanyeol leaned back to look at Baekhyun once again, they were both smiling. “Ah, well in that case, lucky you because pineapple is delicious, and bonus points to me for being tasty,” Baekhyun responded before he crashed forward against Chanyeol’s mouth. 

With Chanyeol’s hands clutching his waist, Baekhyun’s own began to wander as the two roommates made out. Baekhyun moved his hands from behind Chanyeol’s neck to first grip at his shoulders before his long, slender fingers trailed across Chanyeol’s chest. When Baekhyun’s hands dropped lower, and his thumbs began to rub circles into Chanyeol’s hipbones, Chanyeol broke the kiss to giggle some more. “That tickles,” he said. 

Eyes still squeezed shut, Baekhyun chased after Chanyeol’s missing lips. “Mmhm,” he hummed as he blindly searched for Chanyeol’s mouth. “Can I take your hoodie off?” he asked while his fingers crept beneath the fabric of both the baggie hoodie and the tighter fitting tank top beneath. 

Chanyeol stared down at his face as Baekhyun allowed his fingers to explore Chanyeol’s abdomen and his nose to trace gentle patterns against Chanyeol’s jawline. “Yeah,” he breathed out, once again completely enraptured by Baekhyun’s aestheticism and shocked by his authentic feelings. 

With Chanyeol’s consent, Baekhyun opened his eyes to pull the hoodie over his head, unruly and curly hair jetting everywhere. Smiling a boxy smile once more, Baekhyun’s eyes glinted with happiness as he looked at Chanyeol. “ _Bro_ ,” he said, voice dripping with affection. Lifting his hands to cup Chanyeol’s face, he continued, “You’re so cute.” 

Chanyeol blushed all over again before he pulled Baekhyun into a tight hug. Holding him tightly against his chest for an extended moment, he rested his cheek against the top of Baekhyun’s backwards snapback. With Baekhyun resting against his shoulder and returning the embrace, Chanyeol exhaled deeply and said, “You’re cute too.” Snatching the snapback from Baekhyun’s head, he placed it on his own and tugged his own hoodie off of Baekhyun’s body. Then he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and asked a question that left Baekhyun biting his lip in speechless expectation. “Do you want to fuck me while I wear your hat, _bro_?” 

Baekhyun took a sharp breath and stared back at him with his bottom lip fitted firmly behind his teeth and his upper lip curled in suggestion. Unable to verbally answer, he simply nodded his head, eyes locked on Chanyeol’s own. 

Chanyeol smirked back with a twinkle in his eye and said, “Okay then,” before diving back in for a kiss far more intimate than before—a kiss with the intensity that comes with the promise of doing so much more. 

With lips remaining locked, Chanyeol reclined back against the sofa and pulled Baekhyun along with himself so that the other man was hovering over him in a straddle. When Baekhyun adjusted to wedge his knees between Chanyeol’s own, Chanyeol readily spread his legs to accommodate. Baekhyun drew away from Chanyeol’s mouth to focus his attention on his bare neck, placing gentle caresses along every pulse point. When he reached one particularly sensitive spot just above the clavicle, Chanyeol’s hips bucked up to meet Baekhyun’s own, and he let out an involuntary groan. Upon hearing Chanyeol’s reaction, at first, Baekhyun smiled into the kiss he was placing directly above Chanyeol’s pectoral muscle, but then he suddenly pulled back with eyes widened. “We can’t do this, Yeol,” he said, seriousness marking every feature of his face. 

Tears immediately threatening to form in his eyes, Chanyeol gulped and barely mustered a reply. “What?” he asked with an audible strain of torment in his voice. 

Baekhyun quickly realized what he had implied, and his eyes grew even wider. “Oh, god, no. Not _this_ ,” he said, motioning between themselves with the hand that wasn’t supporting himself from collapsing against Chanyeol. Looking as confident and assured of himself as ever, he continued, “We’re definitely doing this. We just can’t do this here on the sofa. Hamchi can see everything.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide. “Oh my god, you’re right!” he shouted, and he shot up from his reclined position, effectively knocking Baekhyun directly into the narrow space between the sofa and the coffee table covered in pizza boxes. Baekhyun landed with a thud and blinked up at Chanyeol who was peering over the sofa. Chanyeol smiled apologetically and said, “Sorry, Baekhyunnie,” before offering him a hand to help him up. 

Eyes narrowed in annoyance, Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand and pulled himself up. Once he was in a standing position, he didn’t release Chanyeol’s hand but instead gently tugged him toward the large closet they had converted into a shared bedroom just big enough for two twin beds. “Come on. You owe me a blowjob for that.” 

As if Chanyeol hadn’t just been talking about and participating in equally as suggestive things just moments before, he blushed a deep red, swallowed nervously, steeled himself, and then replied, “Can’t argue with that,” as he followed right behind into their bedroom. 

“Is it cool if we use my bed?” asked Baekhyun. “I’m not really comfortable with fucking you on top of Nick and Judy,” he added, nodding toward Chanyeol’s own bed. 

With the hand that wasn’t holding Baekhyun’s own, Chanyeol hit his roommate’s shoulder and whined, “Hey, they’re cute.” 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down next to him where he was seated on his own bed which had absolutely no thematic style, contrasting significantly with the _Zootopia_ themed comforter, pillowcases, and sheets on the other side of the room. “Agreed,” said Baekhyun, which is part of the reason why I don’t want to come all over them.” 

“Fair enough,” said Chanyeol. Then Baekhyun kissed him with the same ferocity they had going back in the living room. After a few minutes of finally satisfying the cravings to explore each other’s bodies with groping touches and hurried kisses, Chanyeol rolled his hips up and against Baekhyun’s own. Trailing his lips across Baekhyun’s face to kiss his temple as Baekhyun’s hand palmed him over his sweats, Chanyeol moaned, “Let’s get all the way naked.” 

Humming a response as he reached beneath Chanyeol’s waistband, “Hell, yes,” said Baekhyun. He established a firm grip around Chanyeol and began to stroke up and down to bring Chanyeol to full hardness. He kissed Chanyeol to swallow the breathy whimper the other man released in reaction to the pleasure. “But the hat stays on,” Baekhyun added, pupils dilating even larger as he pulled back to look at his snapback haphazardly placed on top of Chanyeol’s disheveled hair. “You look so hot,” he said, diving back down to suck a mark directly above Chanyeol’s right nipple as his hand continued its ministrations below. 

Chanyeol’s own eyes darkened deeper at both Baekhyun’s efforts and his praise. Groaning at the double sensation, he gripped the back of Baekhyun’s hair in desperation letting one hand drift down and along the panes of sharp shoulder blades, across a toned back, and finally down past curved hips to the swell of flesh hidden beneath the layer of sweatpants. Baekhyun continued his attention to Chanyeol’s chest and member as Chanyeol’s calloused fingers pulled down Baekhyun’s elastic waistband to grab a handful of asscheek. Baekhyun reared back at the feeling and let out a long sigh. “Shit,” he breathed. “You’re fucking me next time.” 

“Deal,” agreed Chanyeol instantaneously while reaching down to push Baekhyun’s sweatpants off the rest of the way. In response, Baekhyun pulled up and onto his knees, situating himself between Chanyeol’s legs on the too small bed, and tugged the sweats and boxer briefs off in one motion. 

Staring hungrily down at Chanyeol’s fully exposed form, Baekhyun said, “God, you’re beautiful, Yeol.” 

Blushing at the praise, Chanyeol smiled up at Baekhyun. Teasingly, he smirked and said, “Thanks _bro_.” 

Baekhyun’s already fully erect cock visibly twitched in response to the word, and Chanyeol giggled. “Shut up,” said Baekhyun, stretching to hide his blush and to reach the bottle of lube in the drawer of the desk wedged between their beds. 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Kinky,” he said as he pulled his body up into a seated position. Pushing Baekhyun flat against the bed, he stared at his dick. “I believe I owe you a blowjob, yes?” 

Even though Baekhyun attempted to be polite by saying, “Yeol, that was a joke,” the hitching of his breath nullified any chance of him denying what his dick wanted. “You really don’t have to do that.” 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s mood suddenly went completely serious as he looked up from his already bent position. “I’ve wanted to put your perfect dick in my mouth every time you’ve flaunted it around this apartment and even more so when you’ve hopped into my showers over the last year. Don’t you dare take this away from me.” 

With that, Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back, and he gasped as Chanyeol grabbed the base of his cock and took the whole head into his mouth at once. “Fuck,” he moaned. “You are so good at this.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes darted up to meet Baekhyun’s own upon hearing the comment. With a new surge of vigor, he took even more of Baekhyun in, gaze never swaying from his eyes. 

Unable to contain himself, Baekhyun began to hit Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Yeol!” he cried. “Let go.” When Chanyeol popped off with a pout on his face, Baekhyun was quick to tenderly cup his face in reassurance. “Bro,” he said. “You are _incredible_ at that. I just don’t want to come yet.” Gently guiding Chanyeol up to his level, Baekhyun said, “Now let me take care of you.” 

With Chanyeol lain back, Baekhyun slowly began to work him open with one hand while his other hand stroked Chanyeol’s member. Baekhyun bent down to pepper kisses across his abdomen. Between every kiss, he urged Chanyeol on with words of, “You’re doing so well,” and “You look so beautiful, Yeol.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes squeezed shut and his hands flipped between gripping the sheets and trailing through Baekhyun’s hair as he keened to every touch letting out a blend of deep groans and light moans in response to the attention and praise. When he felt fully prepared, he reached down to lightly grasp Baekhyun’s narrow wrist. “I’m ready,” he said. 

Baekhyun raised a brow in question of assurance and said, “Okay,” when Chanyeol nodded. Stopping his hands, he reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom. Tearing it open, he rolled it on, but before he could grab the bottle of lube, he heard the tell tale pop of the cap opening. 

“Can I?” asked Chanyeol holding the bottle up in an almost pleading question. 

Nodding, Baekhyun replied, “Hell yes.” He traced the shape of Chanyeol’s jawline with the backs of his knuckles as Chanyeol pumped him slowly up and down to coat him in preparation. When Chanyeol looked up to make eye contact, Baekhyun smiled down at him. “Yeol,” fondness written clearly across every feature, “I really love you.” 

Chanyeol’s face exploded into a fit of happiness as he surged upward to kiss Baekhyun. Pulling back, he responded, “I really love you too,” and then he wriggled back and flipped himself over onto his stomach. He adjusted the snapback before reaching back to smack his own ass, and then he bit his lip and looked back. “Now come on, Baekhyunnie! Get yourself a piece of this _brofriend_ booty!” Baekhyun’s cock twitched yet again, and he let out a choked whine as he was momentarily frozen in place. Chanyeol shook his tight little ass in the air, smiled back at him once more, and hummed the question, “Hmm? Hmm?” 

With that, Baekhyun shook his head, regained his composure, and pitched forward. Lying flat atop Chanyeol, he wedged himself between snug ass cheeks and began to grind back and forth in a promise of what was so soon to come. Supporting himself in a plank position with his arms extended, he pulled his body forward so he could reach the back of Chanyeol’s head. Biting lightly on the shell of Chanyeol’s ear that peeked out from under the snapback, he whispered, “You ready, bro?” 

Chanyeol said, “Completely,” as he lifted his hips up so his ass would come in contact with Baekhyun once more. Baekhyun scooted back down Chanyeol’s body to align himself with his entrance, and then he slowly began to push in. Making sure to proceed carefully, he took note of each response Chanyeol’s body made—light sounds, muscular twitches, and fluttering eyelids included. When he was fully sheathed, he waited for Chanyeol’s cue before grinding his hips unhurriedly in a circular pattern to get them both used to the sensation. Chanyeol moaned at the feeling. “More,” he said eyes shut tight in satisfaction. Baekhyun acquiesced, rocking into him first at a low pace, then hurriedly, and finishing with random thrusts until he was about to come. 

As he quickly pulled out, Chanyeol flipped over. Baekhyun tugged off the condom and prepared to finish in his hand, but Chanyeol took over, jerking him until he reached completion. Baekhyun collapsed forward and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders as he came, gasping out the word, “Yeol.” 

Chanyeol smiled at his ability to bring Baekhyun so much pleasure. Chanyeol placed a gentle kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head and massaged his neck with his one clean hand to help sooth Baekhyun in his attempts to regain steady breathing. When Baekhyun’s breathing had steadied, he shifted in Chanyeol’s lap and immediately noticed the hard cock pressing against his thigh. Crawling backward to the end of the bed, he positioned himself on all fours. Baekhyun trailed light fingertips across Chanyeol’s legs until they met the junction of hips. Applying the same teasing touches to Chanyeol’s shaft, he licked his lips and then dropped forward to lick a stripe from the base to the head. He rolled the balls in his palm as he sucked hard, watching as Chanyeol’s face contorted in intense pleasure. When Chanyeol came, Baekhyun was still smiling around the cock on his mouth. 

Swallowing, Baekhyun sat back on his heels and placed his hands on his knees. Taking in the view of a completely flushed and wrecked Chanyeol looking back at him while panting as he came down from his high, Baekhyun began to laugh. Breathless, Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow at Baekhyun’s laughter. “What?” he asked. 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun continued to laugh. Calming down enough to respond, he said, “I’m just happy.” 

At that, Chanyeol beamed. He reached forward to pull Baekhyun down onto his chest and into a tight hug. Rolling them onto their sides, Chanyeol pushed back the sweaty bangs from Baekhyun’s forehead to place another kiss there. “Me too,” he agreed. 

Baekhyun smiled back at him for a brief moment before that familiar mischievous glint popped into his eyes. He brought one hand up to poke Chanyeol’s cheek, and then he snatched the snapback off of his head and teased, “You stole my hat, thief.” 

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol grabbed the hat back and threw it across the room. “Whatever, Baekhyunnie. You stole my heart, so I think we’re even.” 

Baekhyun laughed loudly at the cheesiness, kissed him squarely on the mouth, and tweaked Chanyeol’s nose before snuggling into his chest. Chanyeol wrapped his arms tightly around Baekhyun’s frame, and the two roommates grew calm and quiet while listening to rhythmic breathing and steadying heartbeats. Right before Chanyeol was about to doze off, he felt a light kiss placed against his breastbone. “Nap, then shower and ice cream?” murmured Baekhyun from his tucked in position. 

“Mmhm,” came Chanyeol’s muffled response. 

“And tomorrow let’s go to IKEA to get a bigger bed, okay?” asked Baekhyun while he traced his nose across Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Sounds good, bro,” Chanyeol agreed. 


End file.
